


The monk

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1





	The monk

beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/) 

\--------------------

"Why a monk ?"

Minamoto no Hiromasa was currently sitting on the veranda in Abe no Seimei's mansion, playing go with his host and enjoying the fine autumn day.

When he had arrived earlier, he had found Seimei playing this game with a Shikigami wearing his face and a monk attire and had taken over the game after the onmyouji had transformed it back into paper.

This was not the first time it had happened and Hiromasa had to wonder. Why did Seimei spend time with himself as a monk ? And so he wondered aloud, during the time his friend took to think before playing.

"A monk ?" Seimei echoed.

"Yes, a monk," Hiromasa confirmed. "Do you wish I were a monk, Seimei ?" After all, Seimei had already told him he would make a fine monk once upon a time.

"Saa... " Seimei's face was as enigmatic as ever and his smirk as infuriating. "It would be interesting."

Hiromasa sighed good-naturedly. After all, he was only a distracting amusement to watch for the onmyouji however much he could wish otherwise. Still he could never resent Seimei.

"But then you wouldn't be able to watch me fall in love anymore," he teased. "Wouldn't that be boring?"

Seimei looked up to the far away sky and the passing clouds. "True enough. A monk has other interests."

Hiromasa paused, mouth open, before any word could come out. Seimei's comment was anything but casual, but what surprised the young noble was the tone in which the onmyouji had spoken. Had there really been a whistful note in that deep, poised voice ? Certainly Seimei should know, for all his powers, that Hiromasa did not want anything more than to be Seimei's companion, that he already was for the most part. Surely he had nothing to be uncertain of; Seimei must know of his own charming appeal. Undoubtedly the onmyouji knew no one could resist him, least of all Hiromasa ?

Yet it had been there. Hiromasa was sure of it.

Seimei put a white stone on the board, as nonchalently as ever, as if nothing had happened. But Hiromasa still remembered. He could hear Seimei's voice echo in his ears.

Hiromasa looked at the board - he was winning. Maybe it was this auspicious sign which spurred him to act. The opportunity still hung in the air and Hiromasa seized it.

It was a leap of faith and he could not quite keep his voice from slightly trembling as he spoke: "I needn't be a monk."

Seimei slowly raised his head to meet Hiromasa's black eyes. Their gazes locked together.

A red maple leave drifted by and, carried by the wind, settled amidst the black and white stones on the forgotten board.

\----------------

"Ne, Seimei..." Hiromasa asked later. "As the elder, if you wished to be intimate with me, why didn't you just say so ?"

"Who decided that elder men had to confess first ?" Seimei flashed a mocking smile. "And even then.... are you so sure I'm not younger than you?"

Hiromasa straightened up. "Well, are you ?"

Seimei just ignored him and went on, drawing his words out, savouring them. "Besides, I wonder who started commuting to my house all of a sudden..."

"Commute !?" Hiromasa stuttered, his face suddenly flushed.

Seimei started to laugh and Hiromasa followed suit.

"I'd like to commute more often then, if that's all right with you," Hiromasa dared after their mirth had subdued.

"Of course. I would be offended if you didn't."

They joined in laugher again.


End file.
